Une nouvelle à Poudlard
by PoudieToudie
Summary: Une quatrième totalement différente pour Harry Potter et ses amis!Amour et humour sont aux rendezvous dans cette aventure plus qu'étrange alors qu'une étrange jeune fille arrive à Poudlard.
1. Une nouvelle à Poudlard

Chapitre 1:Nouvelle venue à Poudlard

--------------------------------------------

Avertissement!

Cette fic raconte la quatrième année scolaire d'Harry Potter mais elle ne ressemble absolument pas au livre ou au film.

Fin de l'avertissement,sinon REVIEWSSSS!

Merci et sur ce,bonne lecture ; )

--------------------------------------------

Le train de la gare 9¾ s'apprêtait à partir.Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry,le tirant de sa rêverie.

-Tu viens Harry?-Lui demanda une jeune fille au chevaux châtains,Hermione.

-Oui oui j'arrive...-Lui répondit-il en prenant son porte-bagage.

Avant d'entrer dans le Poudlard Express,le jeune sorcier remarqua une jeune fille.Elle devait avoir son âge et son visage était voilé.Ses vêtements semblaient fait de toiles teintées en bleu nuit.Harry eût le temps d'aperçevoir les yeux bleu glacés de la mystérieuse inconnue avant qu'elle ne monte dans la locomotive rouge.Hermione le tira à nouveau par le bras pour le faire monter car le train avait déjà commençer à avançer.

Tandis que les trois amis se cherchaient une cabine vide,la bande de Malefoy apparut devant eût.Les trois Gryffondor serrèrent les dents.Le couloir était bien trop petit pour que les six étudiants passent sans accrochage.L'affrontement semblait inévitable.Curieusement,Drago ne semblait pas les avoir vus,il continuait de marcher en regardant les cabines.Par miracle,les Serpentards s'arrêtèrent devant une cabine et y entrèrent avant que la petite bande ne croise leur chemin.Ron sembla se remettre à respirer.Harry jetta un coup d'oeil furtif dans la cabine où Drago et ses deux gorrilles étaient entrés.Il vit avec surprise la jeune fille de toute à l'heure qui regardait Drago avec intérêt.Ne préférant pas voir la suite,les sorciers continuèrent leur chemin et finirent par trouver un compartiment vide.

Drago

Le jeune Serpentard arpentait les couloirs à la recherche d'une cabine.Il était si bien concentré à sa tâche qu'il ne remarqua même pas Harry Potter et ses deux amis.Drago s'arrêta devant une cabine occupée par une seule personne.Un sourire mauvais apparu sur ses lèvres et il entra dans le compartiment,suivit de Crabbe et Goyle.Le jeune sorcier s'assit en face de l'étrange jeune fille qui le regardait avec des yeux étranges,comme ceux d'un cadavre.Trop orgueilleux pour se laisser démonté par le regard étrange de la fille,le jeune homme lui dit de sa voix froide et traînante:

-Tu ferais mieux de partir.Ici,c'est notre compratiment-

Le regard instant de la mystérieuse inconnue eût tôt fait de mettre Malefoy mal à l'aise.Brusquement,les yeux de l'étrangère s'agrandirent et semblait mettre à nu l'âme du jeune sorcier.D'une voix sifflante mystifiée par son voile,elle répondit simplement:

-Je ne vois ton nom inscris nul part...Alors dégage-

Les deux derniers mots avaient été dit sur un ton si autoritaire et dur que Drago ne pût s'empêcher de se caler sur son siège avec de grands yeux.Cette fille avait l'air si frêle et naïve qu'il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle aurait pût être aussi autoritaire.Mais la surprise fit aussitôt place à la Serpentard se leva et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais la jeune fille dit avant lui d'une voix calme mais stricte:

-J'ai dit dégage!-

Sans rien dire,Malefoy et sa bande sortir du compartiment pour s'en trouver un autre.À travers le voile légèrement transparent de la jeune fille,un sourire étira ses lèvres fines,laissant apparaître plusieurs dents taillés en pointes.

Malefoy ne dit pas un mot du trajet.Il était pensif.Cette fille avait quelque chose d'étrange,une aura particulière.Étrangement,il espérait qu'elle soit des Serpentards.Un mince sourire aux lèvres,il murmura pour lui même:

-Elle me plaît bien cette fille-

--------------------------------------------

Fin du premier chapitre!

Un peu court mais bon...No comment!

Une tite review pour dire votre opinion?Pllleeeaaaseeee!

--------------------------------------------


	2. Une nouvelle année débute

Chapitre 2:Une nouvelle année débute

--------------------------------------------

Voilà le chapitre deux!Un GROS remerciement à Lilialy et Alyssa222 pour leurs que ça vous plaise!; )

--------------------------------------------

Le train s'arrêta à la gare de pré-au-lard.Harry,Ron et Hermione sortirent du Poudlard Express et saluèrent Hagrid comme à toutes les années.Ils montèrent ensuite dans l'une des calèches qui les mènera à Poudlard.Harry fut surpris lorsque la fille du train monta dans leur calèche sans rien dire.Pendant le trajet,Harry et Ron tentèrent d'amorcer une converstation avec la jeune fille mais leur efforts restèrent vain.L'étrangère ne répondait que par des phrases très courtes et ne semblait pas du tout interressée de parler avec eu.Les deux graçons finirent par abandonner.Hermione ne dit pas un mot du voyage,elle regardait l'inconnue avec un air perplexe.En descendant de la calèche,elle se leva en même temps que l'étrange fille et la regarda quelques instants avant de descendre.Lorsque les deux autres sortirent,elle les attira vers elle en les prenant par la manche.

-Cette fille!-Leur dit-elle à voix basse-Vous n'avez pas remarquez quelque chose!-

-Euh non...À part qu'elle n'aime pas vraiment parler-Répondit Ron.

-Je parle de ses yeux Ron!Vous n'avez pas vus ses yeux?-

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ses yeux à la fin!-Dit Harry,intrigué.

-Vous ne remarquez dont rien!Ses pupilles sont à la verticale!Comme ceux des chats!-

Les deux jeunes sorciers se regardèrent un instant,puirent répondirent en même temps:

-Quoi!-

Hermione soupira en roulant les yeux.

-Cette fille a surement quelque chose à cachée!Ce voile doit cacher bien plus qu'un simple visage et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit tout à fait humaine-

Harry et Ron ne répondirent pas et ils allèrent tout les trois au château.Installés à leur table dans la grande salle,Harry,Ron et Hermione regardaient les petits de première année être répartit,mais ils leur attention était porté à allé vers la jeune fille qui attendait elle aussi d'être répartit.McGonagall dit d,une voix forte:

-Jina Bea,Saliah-

L'étrange jeune fille avança bravement vers le tabouret,ses gestes étaient très gracieux,presques hypnotiques.Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et retira le voile couvrait ses cheveux,dévoilant une chevelure d'un noir allant vers le bleu nuit.Plusieurs élèves commencèrent à murmurer entre eux.Le choixpeau posé sur sa tête,elle ne semblait absolument par nerveuse.Le choixpeau commença à parler.

-Humm...Je vois un grand courage en toi...Tu ne viens pas d'ici,ça c'est sûr,tes origines le confirme...Je vois aussi une grande intelligence et une vivacitée d'esprit horss du commun mais tu sembles vouloir faire tes preuves je n'ai d'autres choix que de t'envoyer à...Serpentard!-

Saliah retira le choipeaux et s'inclina légèrement devant McGonagall pour la remercier.Elle ala ensuite vers la table où les aplaudissements fusaient.Harry et ses amies se regardèrent un instant,inquiet de ce que cette fille pouvait devenir,entourée de Serpentard.

Drago

En voyant la fille du train,Saliah,s'approcher de sa table,Drago gesticula pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui.Il finit par attirer son attention et poussa Crabe qui était assis à sa droite.Le Serpentard lui fit un sourire qui se voulait dragueur.

-Tu peux t'asseoir ici si tu veux-

Saliah hôcha discrètement la tête et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui en ignorant le regard asassin de Pansy Parkinson,qui était assises devant Malefoy.La répartition terminée,le proffesseur Dumbledore commença son éternel discours par la présentation de la nouvelle étudiante.Elle s'apellait Saliah Jina Bea et venait d'Arabie.Elle avait 14 ans et venait de l'école Erabias.Drago,d'habitude attentif aux discours du veilliard qu'il détestait pourtant,ne lui prêtait aucune attention.Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Saliah.Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois et pourtant il l'appréciait déjà.Le mystère qui l'enveloppait était palpable,ce qui attirait Malefoy et lui donnait envie de la connaître toujours plus.Saliah croisa son regard et elle lui sourit gentiment.

Le discours terminé et le festin commençer,les élèves commencèrent à manger (la super rime!).La conversation entre Drago et Saliah allait de bon train,contrerement à celle que la jeune fille avait eût avec Harry et Ron.Les deux Serpentards semblaient beaucoup de points en commun et s'emblaient bien s'entendre.Crabbe et Goyle semblaient aussi apprécier la nouvelle étudiante,mais c'était surtout parce-qu'elle leur donnait la nourriture qu'elle prenait.Le repas terminé,les élèves allèrent vers leurs dortoires respectifs sans se presser.Arrivés dans la salle commune,les deux Serpentards dûrent se séparer pour aller dans leurs dortoires respectifs.Avant de monter,Drago sourit à Saliah et lui dit d'une voix sincère:

-Tu a de très beaux yeux tu sais...Bonne nuit-

Touchée par le compliment,la jeune fille regarda le jeune homme monté les escaliers et disparaître dans son dortoir avant qu'elle ne fasse de même.Drago l'avait dit avec sincérité,les pupilles étranges de la fille n'étaient pour lui déplaire et il trouvait cela même très jolie.Le Serpentard s'endormit rapidement.Demain,ils avaient dours de soin en créatures magiques avec les Gryffondors,mais heureusement,Saliah serait là...


	3. Cinq conccurents

Chapitre 3:Cinq concurrents

--------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3!Pas grand chose à dire lol

J'ai décidée de rajouter le tournoi des Trois Sorciers et bien sûr Saliah y participa!C'est dans ce chapitre que l'on découvre une partie de sa vrai personnalitée qui est,disons-le,légèrement hors du commun...

--------------------------------------------

Saliah

_Il fait sombre.La forêt est obscure.Un cri de bête,un hurlement,le silence.Je regarde derrière moi et voit deux petits yeux jaunes me fixés avec pas s'arrêter,un hurlement strident.Celui d'un plus vite.Je sens la créature me rattraper.Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque.Toujours courir.Je tomba brusquement sur le sol sans aucune raison.Lentement,je me retourna et aperçut la créature noire au-dessus de moi.Sa gueule s'ouvrit.Les crocs.Le sang.La mort.Les mâchoires se referment et..._

Je me réveilla en sursaut.Encore ce rêve...Je me frappe durement la tête en maugréant après moi-même en pensant:

/À chaque fois que tu dort c'est pareil!Arrête donc d'essayer de faire comme tout les autres!\

Je regarda la pendule qui était accrochée au mur de mon dortoir.6h00 du matin!Rhaa là là j'vais devoir passer une heure à rien faire!Autant apprendre son emploi du temps.Prudemment,Saliah descendit l'escalier en marbre qui menait au dortoir des filles.Dans la salle commune,quelques lève-tôt,des premières années surtout,furetaient ça et là à la rechercher de quelque chose à faire.Rapidement,je mit mon voile pour couvrir mon visage.Je ne crois pas que les gens d'ici apprécirait mon apparence...disons-le peu commune.Je regarde les lèves-tôt et aperçoit Pansy Parkinston.Je roula les yeux et soupira en la voyant s'approcher de moi comme une folle furieuse.Elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi et prend un air 'menaçant'.Cette fille me fait plus rire qu'autre chose.D'une voix qui se voulait menaçante,elle me dit:

-Je t'ai vue parler avec Drago hier dans la grande salle et je tiens à te prévenir.Drago se sera MON mec et t'avise pas de le touché sinon...-

Je fait un ultime effort pour ne pas pouffer de rire devant elle lorsqu'elle lève le point.En la voyant comme ça,j'avais l'impression qu'une simple poussée pouvait lui briser les os.Un sourire quelque peu mauvais apparut sur mes lèvres pâles.

-Tu sais,nous n'avons pas juste parlez dans la grande salle.Nous avons aussi parlez dans la salle commune et aussi...-

Je jette un petit coup d'oeil vers le dortoir des garçons.Bien sûr,je disais cela rien que pour faire enragée cette petite peste.Elle le méritait bien et,à voir son visage rouge d'indignation,j'avais réussi mon coup à la perfection.Ne revenant pas encore que je sois si proche avec son 'chéri',la petite peste me jetta un regard semblable à celui d'un basilic avant de monter dans le dortoir des filles en claquant la porte,réveillant en même temps les sorcières qui y dormaient.Je me mise à rire discrètement et sourit en voyant Malefoy descendre les escaliers.En me voyant,il sourit à son tour et se dépêcha de me rejoindre.

-L'uniforme de Poudlard te va très bien-Dit-il avec un beau sourire.

-Tu trouve?-Lui répondis-je en regardant mes habits plutôt fades.

-En tout cas ça les rends moins laids!-

-Là tu parle!-

Je lui sourit malicieusement et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle pour déjeuner,Crabbe et Goyle sur nos talons.Dans les couloirs,les élèves ne semblaient parler que du tournoir des Trois Sorciers et qui le gagnerais.Malefoy les regardaient bizarrement.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de Tournoi?Il a pas eu lieu depuis plus de sept siècles!-

Moi et les deux gorilles le regardèrent aussi bizarrement.

-Tu n'a pas écouté ce que le vieux a dit?-

Il prit un air arrogant.

-Pourquoi j'écouterais ce vieux sénil?-

-Ben parce-qu'il a dit que le tournoi des Trois Sorciers allait se passer à Poudlard! Idiot!-

En voyant son visage devenir écarlate,je lui donna une bourrade amicale qui ne sembla pas lui plaire.Je sourit et garda ma bonne humeur malgré son air d'enfant boudeur qui lui allait plutôt bien.J'ajouta:

-Et je suppose que tu n'a pas remarqué le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal,ni que quelques élèves de l'académie Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang vont venir pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers le 30 octobre!-

Heureusement pour moi,nous arrivâmes à la Grande Salle,ce qui mit fin à cette conversation plutôt amusante,pour moi en tout cas.J'ai l'impression que mon nouvel ami n'aime pas qu'on ait le dessus sur lui.Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Pendant le déjeuner,Drago sembla reprendre sa bonne humeur,où en tout cas ce qui y ressemble.Nous discutâmes de nos horaires respectifs pendant que Crabbe et Goyle mangeait ce que je leur donnait.

-C'est génial!-M'exclamais-je.-Nous avons presques le même horaire...Dommage que j'ai pris divination,j'ai double cours cet après-midi-

-Super! je vais pouvoir me moquer de Saint-Potter et sa bande de nases!-

-Saint-Potter?Harry Potter?Celui qui a survécu à Voldemort?-

Draco me regarda,surpris.J'hausse les épaules.

-Ben quoi?-

Il me sourit.

-Tu es l'une des rares personnes qui n'ont pas peur de prononcer son nom-

-Normale!Je le connaît que par les journaux et son nom ne me fait vraiment pas peur!-

Notre conversation alla de bon train jusqu'à ce que sept heure sonne.Heureusement,nous avons tout les deux botaniques avec les Serdaigles,que Drago apelle les 'p'tits génies'.Il est pas mal...cet humain...

Drago

Le cours de botanique se passa sans problème.Saliah semblait très bien se débrouiller avec les plantes même si,lorsqu'elle s'approchait d'une fleur,celle-ci semblait fanée légèrement mais Drago ne semblait pas y porter attention.Il n'arrivait aps à croire qu'il était si concentré sur Saliah qu'il avait manqué l'annonce du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.Le cours passa rapidement et lui et Saliah s'amusèrent à ridiculiser les premières années.Le jeune Serpentard se disait de plus en plus que Saliah était la fille idéale.D'habitude,lorsqu'il terrorisait les autres élèves,ses amis commençaient à le craindre,voire à s'éloigner de lui.Mais pas Saliah.Elle restait toujours près du jeune homme quoi qu'il fesait,même si cela lui attirait des ennuis avec le professeur McGonagall et la jeune élève arrivait même à les tirer d'affaires quelques fois.

Arrivés au cour de soin en créatures magiques,Saliah broncha quelque peu enn voyant la taille imposante que fesait Hagrid mais elle ne dit rien et suivit Drago jusqu'à sa boîte où se trouvait un gros scroutt à pétard.Lorsqu'Hagrid leur demanda de promener les scroutts,Drago lui jetta un regard incendiaire et refusa net de toucher la créature.Saliah prit alors la relève.Alors que presque tout les élèves se fesaient traîner par leurs scroutts à pétard respectifs,Saliah était l'une des rares élèves à maitriser son scroutt.Lorsque la créature produisait une explosion,la Serpentard tirait durement sur la laisse,étouffant le scroutt et lui coupant son élan.Hagrid commençait à s'inquiéter de la manière dont elle s'occupait de sa limace géante,maintenant à moitié étouffée,d'après lui car il était dificilement de deviner si il respirait.

-Saliah-Dit Hagrid en s'approchant d'elle.-Tu devrais ménager un peu ton scroutt à pétard-

L'étudiante le toisa méchamment et donna un autre coup sec sur la laisse.Le demi-géant laissa tomber et alla voir les autres élèves.Le cours terminé,les élèves allèrent manger puis se préparèrent pour leur cour suivant.

Harry

Le cours de divination semblait encore plus ennuyeux que d'habitude.Surement parce-que cette année,le professeur Trelawney semblait être plus sûre que jamais qu'Harry allait mourir dans d'atroce circonstance,mais aussi parce-que Saliah,la nouvelle amie de Drago,était dans la même classe et ressemblait presque à un clone de Malefoy côté insulte.Trelawney semblait très interessée par la nouvelle Serpentard.Elle regardait l'étudiante par ses immenses lunettes qui avaient d'hublots et penchait la tête de côté.

-Mon enfant...-Commença-t'elle-Votre aura est...comment dire...étrange.Le voile qui cache votre visage couvre aussi un mystère lourd à porter pour une jeune fille telle que vous-

-Vous êtes une psychologue ou une folle?-Demanda effrontement la Serpentard en sifflant ses mots.

Étonnée par l'arrogance de son élève et les rires silencieux qui s'élevaient dans la pièce à l'atmosphère étouffante,le professeur ne dit rien et alla prédire une mort atroce à un autre élève.Harry,ennuyé,baîlla et jetta un coup d'oeil distrait à Saliah,qui enlevait ses gants.Étrangement,Harry n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle portait des gants.Il observa attentivement les mains de la fille et ne vit aucune anomalie,à part ses ongles bleu nuit en forme de triangle.Des griffes!Cette fille avait des griffes à la place des ongles!Saliah cacha brusquement ses mains et toisa le Gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce que tu r'garde Potter!-Dit-elle méchamment à voix basse ca Trelawney était tout près.

Harry ne répondit pas à la provocation et se retourna pour avertir Ron qui c'était encore endormit.Les deux garçons restèrent pensifs durant le reste du cours et jettaient souvent des coups d'oeil à la Serpentard qui ne se gênait pas de tenir tête au professeur et aux autres élèves.La journée terminée,Harry et Ron se dépêchèrent d'aller retrouver Hermione dans la Grande Salle.

Les journées passaient et Saliah se fesait une réputation semblante à celle de Drago.Beaucoup avait peur d'elle et la jeune fille ainsi que Drago en profitaient pleinement pour terrorisés les autres.Saliah traita même une fois Hermione de sang-de-bourbe,lui attisant la haine des Gryffondors et l'admiration des Serpentards,en particuiler de Drago,qui était devenu extrêmement protectif et menaçait de sa baguette tout les garçons qui tentaient de s'approcher d'elle.Son amour et son affection pour elle était évident,mais il ne lui demandait jamais pour qu'ils sortent ensemble,de peur d'être rejeté.

Finalement,le 30 octobre arriva et les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons aussi.Lorque Viktor Krum s'assit à côté d'elle,Saliah ne put s'empêcher de lui faire les beaux yeux,ce qui frustra au plus au point Malefoy et amusa Saliah.Mais le Bulgare restait indifférent aux yeux de glace de la jeune fille,au grand soulagement de son ami.La Coupe de feu fût installer et tous partir dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Drago

Le lendemain,Saliah alla toquer très tôt à la porte du dortoir de Malefoy.Encore endormi,le Serpentard ouvrit la porte en baîllant.Saliah croisa les bras et le regarda.

-T'es pas mal en pyjama-

-T'es venue me réveiller pour me dira ça!-

-Non idiot!Habille-toi vite et viens me rejoindre dans la salle commune,j'ai quelque chose à faire-

-Et tu peux pas y aller toute seule?-

Drago ferma la porte et alla s'habiller lorsque Saliah lui avait montrée ses griffes acérées.Malefoy les avaient déjà vus et il avait eût la désagréable expérience d'être griffé par son amie.Lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose,elle l'obtenait souvent par ce moyen plutôt efficace.Habillé et préparé,le Serpentard alla rejoindre Saliah qui fesait impatiemment les cents pas dans la salle commune.Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut,la jeune fille l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle dans les couloirs de l'école.

-Tu peux me dire où on va comme ça?-Dit Drago,balloté dans tout les sens.

-Tu verra!-Lui répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Finalement,ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle,où brillait la flamme bleu de la Coupe de feu.Saliah sortit un bout de papier avec son nom inscrit dessus et s'avança calmement vers la Coupe.Drago l'attrapa par le bras pour la retenir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait!Tu va te faire repousser par la ligne d'âge!-

La Serpentard lui jetta un regard de défi et continua d'avancer calmement,malgré les efforts de Malefoy pour la retenir.Fatigué de lutter contre la jeune fille qui continuait d'avançer malgré tout,il alla s'asseoir sur l'estrade la plus proche,s'attendant à la voire repousser.Mais non,Saliah traversa la ligne d'âge sans aucun problème et alla déposer son nom dans la Coupe de feu.Elle se retourna vers Malefoy,toute souriante et alla se jetter dans ses bras sans aucune raison.L'adolescent la laissa faire,encore surpris par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-Comment tu a...-

-Truc d'hy...de mon école-Bredouilla-t'elle confusément.

C'est à ce moment que Draco remarqua que Saliah n'avait pas de voile.L'apparence de la jeune fille le choqua légèrement mais il trouvait cela plutôt jolie.(Je vous décris pas c,est quoi lol !Je laisse le suspens niark niark)Ils retournèrent à la salle commune de Serpentard en se tenant timidement la main.

Lorsqu'arriva le jour où les champions devraient être sélectionnés,Saliah serrait nerveusement la main de son ami en regardant les trois champions être choisit.Elle avait remis son voile,craignant que la réaction des autres élèves seraient la peur.Dumbledore cia haut et fort le nom d'Harry Potter,surprenant la plupart des élèves,dont Saliah et Drago.Lorsqu'Harry disparut par la petite où tout les champions étaient passés,les flammes bleus de la Coupe de feu passèrent brusquement au rose,puis au noir.Enfin,un autre nom sortit de la Coupe,celui de Saliah.

Saliah

Lorsque mon nom se fit entendre,je crût que j'allais sauter de joie.Je lança un regard rassurant à Drago et alla rejoindre le vieux à longue barbe la tête haute,pas comme Potter.J'entra simplement par la petite porte et alla rejoindre les autres.Je jetta un regard malicieux à Harry et alla à côté de lui en soupirant.Bientôt,Dumbledore entra en coup de vent dans la salle des trophées,suivit par les autres directeurs des deux écoles.Après avoir parlé à Potter,Dumbledore se tourna vers moi. avez-vous mit votre nom dans la Coupe de feu?-

Mon regard se durçit d'un coup et je releva la tête.

-Je n'ai pas trichée,si j'ai pu traverser sans problème la ligne d'âge,c'est que je dois avoir plus de 14 ans,non?De plus,mon père me l'a demandé avant que je ne quitte Erabias,alors je n'ai pas à me justifiez!-

Dumbledore semblait être très pensif.

-Ton père dit-tu?Eh bien...Je crois que nous pourrions l'invitez,lui et quelques-uns de ses élèves,car vous faites désormais partit du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers,mademoiselle Jina Bea...Vous ainsi que M.Potter,j'en ai bien peur.-

Un sourire radieux éclaira mon visage couvert par le voile en voyant M.Croupton aquiesçer.Mais son visage s'assombrit brusquement.Son père,le directeur d'Erabias,l'école pour Hybrides,allait venir à Poudlard.Voilà un nuage qui asombrissait le Tournoi...

--------------------------------------------

Enfin terminé!Un assez de suspens pour un long chapitre,en tout cas en le comparant aux deuz autres lol ,

J'espère que vous aimez et que vous allez m'envoyez des REVIEWZ!

Ps:Si il y a une anomalie,tu préviens Lilialy hein?; ) Bonne vac'

--------------------------------------------


End file.
